The Forbidden Hallways
by mysteriouswritergirll
Summary: I'm not good with summarys so just read!


**The Forbidden Hallway**

**It was a dark stormy night at Hogwarts. Ron was awoken by the thunder's loud cackling. He got up unable to sleep again and deserted to the common room. Just as Ron got in the common room he noticed a bobbing of brown, frizzy locks turn around a corner and out of the common room. It was Hermione for sure, but what was she doing out of bed at 3am in the morning. Ron was starting to get curious so he followed that great bushy mane of hair out of the common room and down the hall.**

**Hermione had also been awoken by the thunder and also unable to fall asleep so now she was wondering around the castle searching for the entrance to the astronamy had been one of the many places she enjoyed going to whilest it stormed. She always thought maybe one day her and Ron would go up there and snog each other senseless, though it was unlikly it would ever happen she still dreamed about it. She also dreamed about his hair how soft and sliky it looked. His eyes that seemed to melt her soul always found a way in her heart and his lopsided grin made her melt to the very core. Hermione was now deep in thought about Ron not noticing where she was going she wandered into the forbidden hallway.**

**Ron was no longer fallowing Hermione 'cause he had lost her, and now he too was lost. All of a sudden he heard a scream coming from the forbidden hallway. It sounded like... Hermione. Before he even thought that he booked it and ran at fast as his legs would go.**

**Hermione was now being dragged along by 2 people 1 seemed like a girl for she had long blonde hair and the other one was male with short blonde hair. She couldn't see their faces so she still hadn't clued in who they were until they spoke. "where shall we put her?" asked the girl "somewhere that bloodtraiter will find her and attempt to rescue her and fail causing the both of them to suffer in here alone while they die a slow painful death" he replied "are you sure bl- i mean snakebites" "yes i'm sure thats what the dark lord wants lav" "Snakebites? she has stopped kicking" "Lav, she unconsious" "Do you think she heard our names?" "Nah i hardly think so"**

**Ron had reached the forbidden hallway in time to see Hermione get locked into a room that looked not bigger then a cupboard. "Hermione" he whispered. He listened all he could here was moaning on the other side. "If you hear me mumble something" he whispered even quieter. He heard her groan. -damn shes stuck in there with no one while she slowly dies this is just great maybe i can break down the doors-. Ron tries to break down the doors only to find their magic related so he can't."Alohomora" he whispered pointing his wand at the door. The door clicked and swung open. As the door swung open Hermione vanished to a different place. He ran in time to see Hermione get held captive by...Greyback. Ron couldn't stand this any longer so he screamed "NO PUT HER DOWN AND TAKE ME NOT HER" **

**Hermione was slightly shoken by the curses laid upon her. She felt like the bug moody had put on her desk 4th year. The thunder was getting louder now. She heard Ron screaming at them to let her go. Did he know it was Lavender and Blaise. Hermione felt like he did since he called them blonde haired bitches and a stupid dog. Ron was throwing curses at them. With their attention off her she gain some strength back. Greyback hit him with the cruico curses. She screamed and tried to run towards him as Greyback pulled her to him and said "you next" she saw a binding light and dropped to the floor. Harry walked in and started yelling curses at the deatheaters and ran where hermione and ron where, after the curse had worn off Hermione inched her way to Ron, when she noticed something they were gone. "W-where are t-they?" "Hermione his leg." "I know just where are they" He explained how he hit them with cruses and they ran off. Hermione was half listening half caring for Ron. "Ron," She whispered "Can you wake up for me please?" **

**Hermione slowly fell asleep while harry tried to wake her up. Hermione woke up to see a crowd of people crowded around her Their was Dean,Harry,Ginny,Fred,George,Seamus,Neville, and Luna. "Guys she's waking up!" whispered seamus for he was the only one not blanked out on what happened but he was crying. "What" they all whispered "look" he said. Hermione opened her eyes "hey guys" "Hermione!" Ginny ran up and hugged her "Wheres Ron?" They pointed to the bed beside them. Hermione got up slowly and walked over to the bed. She choked a couple sobs then she started crying. She felt 3 hands rubbing her back. Fred, George, and Seamus we're all trying to calm her down. Seamus was hugging her tightly and fred and george were patting her back.**

**Ron woke in the hospital wing. When did he get here? Is 'Mione ok? Did she die? He turned to see Dean,Harry,Ginny,Fred,George,Seamus,Neville,Luna, and Hermione crowded around his bed. Fred, George, and Seamus were huddled around a crying hermione rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Ginny was sobbing into Harry's shoulder. and Neville was hugging a shuddering Luna. No one noticed Ron awake when Hermione looked up and gasped "RON!" she ran over and hugged him without hurting him "Your ok. I thought you died. I thought they killed you." "shh 'Mione its ok, I'm fine I made it out alive and so did you and Harry." He said rubbing her back. "Good to see you awake mate" Harry said "Ya" the others mumbled. Hermione let go of Ron to let his little sister hug him. Ginny ran up to ron and smothered him with hugs and kisses on the cheek "Don't you ever do that again you had me scared shitless." **

**"Honestly what is it with weasleys and swear words" Luna,Neville,Seamus,Harry and Dean all bursted out laughing. Fred and George smirked. Ginny and Ron sat there wondering wwhat was going on. "good to see you back little bro" Fred and George said. "Bloody hell how'd me and Hermione get here?" "Well.." Seamus spoke up "you all were un able to walk seeing as you were all hit with curses so Fred and George carried you, Dean and Neville carried Harry, I carried Hermione, and Ginny and Luna ran to Dumbledore to tell him what happened." "But everyone's gunna live right" "Yes ron everyones going to live" **

**Later that night all but hermione left to get some sleep. Hermione stayed with ron. "ron?""hmm?" "Thanks for saving me" "oh it was nothing" "No it was something thanks" with that she leaned over and kissed Ron on the lips for a couple tender seconds. His lips felt like soft and kissable.**

**Ron was shocked but responded almost immediatly and kissed her back. Her lips felt like the inside of a rose so pure and sweet. "I love you" Hermione muttered. Ron not expecting that but muttered "I love you too"**

**Ginny was standing at the door. She was watching Ron and Hermione kissing. She hadn't noticed Harry sneak up behind her. "'bout time don't you think?" Ginny jumped "huh? oh ya its about time." They stood their watching the two lovebirds kissing. Ginny put her head on harry's shoulder and whispered "I love you" "You don't know how long i've waited for you to say that" Ginny lifted her head and leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry leaned in to kiss Ginny as well. Harry and Ginny kissed until they heard...**

"**OI! please not in front of me" said Ron. Ginny looked at hermione who nodded. Ron was about to get up when Hermione kissed him full on the mouth distracting him Ron forgot why he was getting up so he sat down and pulled hermione on his lap and continued kissing her with all he had. She heard Ginny laughing at how easily distracted ron got.**

**THE END**

***GO ON MY PROFILE THINGY WHATEVER YOU CALL IT AND VOTE ON MY POLL! thanks 3 Should I continue writing?***


End file.
